VI Rescue Unit
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: When the Autobots and humans are going to Pasific region to rescue the lost tourists and finding one mystery Transformers, they're inserted into the parallel time and Sam is missing!
1. PreAdventure

**VI Rescue Unit  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**This is my first fics of Transformers ROTF. And it based from my dream two weeks ago for 4 days. VeekaIzhanez myself as Sam in this story..**

**Characters:  
AUTOBOTS: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Mudflap, Skids, Sideswipe, Arcee, Wheelie,  
HUMANS: Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Simmons,  
MY OC: Captain Nadera, Captain Madrisa, Rauzi, Micci, Zaen, Kadda, Prof. Annahita, Dr. Dyclipline. Dovvatrion, Axoderon.**

**Admitter: English is my second language and I have a Beta and I got a highest marks in English so don't tell me that my English is very bad, okay?**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

At one unknown island at the Pasific region, there is one ship arrive there, and the door is open. Then, a few jeeps are moving out from that ship, rolling to the forest of the island. Then, three jeeps stop at the end of the road, all tourists are walking out from the vehicle also the captain of that ship. Captain Nadera.  
"Okay, based from the map..." said Captain Nadera. "We're arrive at the one waterfall and it is the entrance door of one cave inside,"  
"Amazing!" said the first tourist.  
"I can't wait to see the beauty of the cave," said the second tourist.  
"And we need to across the river if we want to go there,"  
All of them are walking across the river by stepping each floating rock there and walking carefully. Suddenly....  
"Hey, what's that?" asked the third tourist, shocked.  
They're see one big wave will hitting them....  
SPLASH! That wave had take them away from the supposed path and they're drown.  
"What's going on?" asked the third tourist.  
"We'll get drown!"  
Captain Nadera is screaming for help...but no one hears it. Finally, all of them are disppeared in a water....

Meanwhile, Captain Nadera's daughter, Zaen is playing with her hair, looking over the blue sea. She heard of her father's screaming thus she looking over the forest and running over there.  
"Daddy!!" screamed Zaen. She is running there to rescue her father. But...  
She looking over the sea. The ship that they're taken before is taken away to the sea slowly thus she is running after it but she failed, falling on the sand.  
"No!!! It couldn't be!!!"  
She is looking over the forest again, she thinks her father is dead.  
"DADDY!!!!"

* * *

Hour 1330, At one college...  
Sam is intently reading one book. The book about seas. Leo is teasing him.  
"Hey, bro!" said Leo. "What are you reading? Are you supposed to read the other one?" He is holding one book of astronomy.  
"I don't have much time," said Sam. "I've got one project that I need to solve one week from now."  
"The project of what?"  
"I got the project with the themes of 'how the astronomy is related with the marines',"  
"Oh... I see... But why don't you asking our friends for help?"  
"Who do you mentioned for?"  
Leo is pulling Sam's hand and drag him out from the library. There is one yellow-black Camaro car arrive there.  
"Bumblebee, what are you doing here? I don't much time to..." said Sam.  
"We're don't have much time, bro!" Leo is pushing him into the car, following with himself. The car is lefting the college into one place located 5 kilometre from the college.

* * *

At one place....  
The car is arrive there. Sam and Leo are moving out from the car. All the Autobots (Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Mudflap, Skids, Sideswipe, Arcee, Wheelie,) are waiting for them for an hour. Not forget Mikaela and Simmons.  
"Why are we standing there?" asked Sam.  
"Hello, Sam We have one important task to solve for," said Optimus Prime.  
"About what? Any the rest of AllSpark lefted somewhere?"  
"No..but more than that...."  
"Like what?" asked Leo.  
"See, they're curious," said Mudflap.  
"Now, they're want to know before us," said Skids.  
"But why are they want to know what are our task?"  
"Okay, okay, can you keep quiet?" asked Sam. All of them mute for a while.  
"Actually, what are our task that we need to solve?" asked Mikaela.  
"We let him talk first," said Sam.  
Then, Simmons is take out one map and a piece of newspaper that written of the missing tourist at one island at Pasific region.  
"Listen here. Actually, our task are rescuing a group of tourists which they're lost there since 48 hours ago," said Simmons.  
"Wait the minute! If our task are rescuing missing tourists, why are you involved?" asked Leo.  
"Actually, kid. At that island. There is one Transformers live there and I think it will 'eat' that tourists,"  
"Wait! You've read the newspaper of a group of tourists disappeared in one island at the Pasific region and you want us to rescue them?" asked Sam.  
"At least..." said Simmons.  
"Oh, no! I think they'll in big trouble. We need to save them," said Mikaela.  
"We need to rescue them," said Sam.  
"You're right, Sam. Humans are creatures that they want to stay alive and stay away from being harmed," said Optimus Prime.  
"Maybe we need to think twice before we do this," said Ironhide.  
"But it's looking nice, right?" asked Wheelie.  
"Maybe..." said Ratchet.  
"Maybe we'll facing the challenging life then," said Mikaela.  
"Is it interesting?' asked Sideswipe.  
"Of course yes, why not?" said Arcee.  
"But where is that place that you mentioned?" asked Sam.  
"It located 540 kilometre from west United States," said Simmons.  
"If you say like that, we can start our journey tomorrow," said Optimus Prime.  
"Okay, robots. I'll call the ship department to rent one ship that specialised for us to go there,"

* * *

At the next day, at one jetty.  
All the Autobots with vehicle mode arrive there, transforming into the robot mode. All humans are walking there and they're see one ship nearby.  
"I think we can go to the island with that ship," said Bumblebee, laying his finger toward one white ship.  
"Best looking, Bumblebee. We can go to the island with that ship," said Optimus Prime.  
"How much longn we need to arrive to the island?" asked Sam.  
"Maybe 5-7 hours," said Simmons.  
"How long that time! How are we can survive?" asked Leo.  
"Don't talking too much, kid or something will happen to you,"  
"Okay, I'm decide for not going there,"  
"Okay, you can stay here and waiting for us until we're finishing the task," said Sam, then he and Mikaela are walking into the ship then Leo is running after them after he realised something.  
The Autobots are transforming into the vehicle mode to move into that ship one by one and transforming into the robot mode after that. The ship is start to left the jetty.

A few hours later, the ship is on the way to the island. Sam and Leo are looking over Simmons which he is examinating something with his laptop.  
"What are you doing?" asked Sam.  
"Can you get yourself away from here? This result will be ruined if you inteferent my business," said Simmons.  
"Okay..." Then, Sam is lefting the scene ,following by Leo.  
"I want to ask you, how much long I want to take this?" asked Leo.  
"Can you get yourself away from my mind?" scolded Sam, then he looked pale when he see something.  
"Hey, pal! What was happen to you?"  
Then, Mikaela is walking there, shocked of what does she see.  
"Sam ,what are you looking for?" asked Mikaela. Sam is mutes for a while.  
"Hey, what are you staring for, kid?" asked Simmons.  
"Can you hear us?" asked Leo.  
Then, Sam isheard of something.  
"That dolphins! What does it mean!!" screamed Sam suddenly.  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Leo.  
"That dolphin....that mystery Transformers! It will take us to the island!!"  
"So, where is that dolphins?" asked Simmons.  
"It's gone,"  
"Did you mean that you want to find that mystery Transformers that you mentioned?"  
"Yeah, what else, kid?"  
Sam mutes for a while. Then, he is lefting the scene, following by Leo.  
"Hey, why are you sulked? You say you want to find the material for your task," said Leo.  
"Can you not to tease my mind? I can't focus if I..' scolded Sam, then he feel of something.  
"Hey, pal. What's wrong?" Leo is trying to make Sam realised but he still there....then he running toward Mikaela and telling her what was happen to Sam. They're running there and trying to wake Sam up. After that, the Autobots are rushing there and trying to wake him up. A few minutes later, Sam return to the normal.  
"Hey, why are you looking over me?" asked Sam.

"I'm not lying! I saw one ship that mentioned as the tourist's ship which they're went and disappeared in that island, it moved from the north to the south...and it disappeared," Sam is telling them a story when he saw that ship that makes him mermerized.  
"Can you explain us is that ship is related in our task?" asked Mikaela.  
"Yeah,...that ship.....and I heard of one dolphin voice....it makes me stay there while I saw that ship,"  
"Listen here, are you talking about the ship or the dolphin?" asked Simmons.  
"I say, I saw the ship and I heard the dolphin sounding, jumped out and dived into the sea..."  
"Maybe he got hallucination," said Mikaela.  
"So, what are we gonna do now?" asked Leo.  
"Maybe we need to get recharge if we want to keep ourselves allright," said Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah, at least we heven't some bad dreams," said Mudflap.  
"But if it fated, what are want to do?" said Skids.  
Then, Bumblebee is walking toward Sam and...talking with the radio communication"Are...you...allright...."  
"I'm okay, Bee," said Sam. "Mikaela's right. Maybe I got a hallucination for keep my mind for solving the task. Maybe I'm supposed to follow you and the others , right, Bee?"  
Bumblebee mutes for a while. The radio communication is disconnected.  
That makes Sam thinking of something. **Why am I feel like this? Does anything will happen to me?**

* * *

At the third hour in the way to the island.  
Sam is looking over the sea. Mikaela is walking toward him, tapping his shoulder to notice him.  
"Have you get the mind away from yours?" asked Mikaela.  
"Maybe yes, maybe not..." said Sam. "I don't know how am I want to tell you that something will happen to me. Since I got the task and following you here, I feel that I'll get something. Like previously, I saw the ship and heard of one dolphin's sound. But anyone don't trust me,"  
"But I trust you, Sam,"  
"Really?"  
"But I want to ask you, how do you can see that ship?"  
"I don't know,"  
"But I know a bit," said Optimus Prime.  
"You know it? Tell me what is that?" said Sam.  
"Actually, there is something that we need to face on....but you need to get calm after we arrive there,"  
"What do you mean, Optimus? I don't understand,"  
"Hey, pallas! Look there and check this out!!" Leo is running over them and they're staring over the sea, they're see much dolphins are swimming. and some ships are sailing.  
"What does it mean?" asked Mudflap.  
"Maybe they want to welcome us here," said Skids.  
"Nonsense!"  
"But I tell the truth,"  
"Wait the minute! I feel something. It getting closer...and closer...." said Sam, closing his eyes and thinking of something.  
"What are you..." said Leo.  
"Look out! There is one creatures will hit us. We need to back to the ship!"  
All of the Autobots and humans are running into the inner ship and keep themselves together.  
"Can you tell me what's going on?" scolded Leo.  
"You better not to run out there! Maybe..." said Simmons.  
Leo is running out to the deck and he see something thus he running back to the inner ship and hugging Sam.  
"Pal, you must help me. I saw there is one unknown monster is come over this ship and it will ruin it!"  
Then, Optimus Prime and Ironhide are rushing out to the deck to attack that monster following Bumblebee and Ratchet. But....  
"So, where is that monster?" asked Ironhide.  
"Maybe something had tricked us," said Optimus Prime.  
"What do you mean?" asked Ratchet.  
Then, all the humans are rushing there.  
"Where is that monster that you saw recently?" asked Mikaela.  
"I saw, it was there. And now, it's gone," said Leo.  
"Don't be too much ,kid. I know that you're just begging for mercy," said Simmons.  
"But I doesn't mean like that!"  
"We should not to keep arguing like this," said Optimus Prime thus makes them stop fighting. "We need to know what does the thing that we saw,"  
"I feel something!" said Sam.  
"What do you see?" asked Sideswipe.  
"There!!" Then, they're shocked when they're see one monster (like previous scene) appear from the sea and transforming into the robot mode and attacking the ship. It destroying some of the parts of that ship while the humans are running themselves and the Autobots are attacking it.  
"Is it you called 'hallucination', kid?" asked Simmons.  
"This time, it's a real," said Sam.  
Then, Mikaela and Wheelie are rushing into the control panel of that ship and pressing one button that makes that ship moving faster. Finally, that ship is moving faster and lefting that monster away.

A few miles later....All of them are relieved as they haven't been disturbed by that monster....  
"It seems our journey become more difficult as what we saw recently,' said Optimus Prime.  
"Maybe we need to get out from here," said Leo.  
"It's too late. We've been here for hours and far away from our place. We cannot turn back before we successfully arrive at that island," said Sam.  
"But it doesn't mean, our ship need to get repaired," said Ironhide.  
"Check all the equipment there. Maybe there is something that we need to do," said Optimus Prime, giving an order.  
Then, they're see the sky is turning darker. Sam is looking over the map that Simmons bring there. He is checking over it and...  
"I think we're not supposed to go to the island..." said Sam.  
Then, there is one wierd phenomenon that makes them panic. They're don't know what will happen to them.  
"Optimus, you know what is going on?" asked Sam.  
"I think it not related with your 'sixth sense', Sam," said Optimus Prime.  
The ship is inserting into one bright light in front of it.  
"What is that light bring us to go?" asked Leo.  
"Maybe we're been sucked into the parallel time," said Simmons.  
The ship had been enter into that light, makes all of them closing their eyes and opticals and fainted. The light disappeared after the ship insert into that light.....

* * *

A few days later..  
Sam is waking up slowly, he see the Autobots and his friends are still fainted. He looks dizzled, walking toward the deck and he see something....he shocked!  
"Hey, that ship! I saw it!" screamed Sam, makes all of them are wake up. They're shocked after they're heard of his scream.  
"Sam, that ship....Hey, that's a touist's ship that this paper mentioned!" screamed Leo.  
"But...something will happen...." said Optimus Prime.

The tornado is arrive in front of them. The ship is failed to control and move to another direction. Thus it moving up following the flow of the tornado.  
"What happen to us?" asked Ironhide.  
"We got a big trouble. We need to rescue ourselves!" said Optimus Prime.  
The ship is falling down to the sea. Mudflap, Skids and Wheelie are diving down to the sea and they're drowned. Sideswipe and Arcee are holding the deck to prevent from falling into the sea. Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Leo are holding something themselves in inner ship. Sam is cannot control himself to move, rolling down to the sea, Simmons grabs his hand, and Sam is almost grabbing the map. But it torn into the half thus Sam will drown. But wait the minute! Bumblebee is rushing over him but he failed as the ship had been ruined into the half.  
"SAM!!!" screamed Bumblebee, his hand is almost closer to him.  
"BUMBLEBEE!!!" screamed Sam, he trying to grab his finger but he is sliding down to the sea and he'll falling down.  
And suddenly, something had grabbing him.  
"Mikaela, save me!!" screamed Sam.  
The water flow become more faster. They're can't take of the saltness of the sea-water that makes them cannot open their eyes. The one half of that ship had been ruined and....

Sam is gone!!!  
"SAM!!!" screamed Mikaela, she is crying.  
The another half of that ship had been ruined. All of them are drown into the water. Nothing that can save them....

In the deep blue sea....  
Sam is still drown...but he is still alive.....  
**I don't know what was happen to me. Previously, I saw the ship that mentioned as the ship that taken the tourist to one island in Pasific region before they're missing. I also heard one dolphin like talking to me that something will happen to me and the others. And everything was right! There was one monster then it transformed into the robot mode and attacked us. Luckily we're safe. Then, I felt that we'll inserted into the parallel time as Simmons said. And I don't know where am I...and they're disappeared after the tornado happen to us....at least, I knew that that tornado had ruined the ship and seperated me from the others....**

Then, something that taken Sam up and....


	2. Rescue Sam

A few hours later....  
Mikaela is opening her eyes and she is in one ship..... She wake up slowly and she see Leo, Simmons and the Autobots are in unconscious condition. The, all humans are wake up and the Autobots also wake up too....And they're shocked when they're looking over surrounding.  
"Hey, where are we?" asked Mudflap.  
"I think this is not our ship," said Skids.  
"Maybe we're taken up here and...." said Optimus Prime.  
'Where is..." asked Mikaela, then something that exploded makes them shocked. They're hiding behind the wall.  
"What's that?" asked Leo.  
"There is one war....between the human and..." said Ironhide.  
They're see there is one war which a group of humans which they're ship workers are fighting against the monster (like previous scene). It transforming into the robot mode and trying to kill each humans there.  
"Is that monster that we've been attacked before?" asked Wheelie.  
"I think yes, because we're know it at all," said Ratchet.  
All of them are shocked when they're heard someone is screaming. They're see one human which he had been caught by that monster and it will be eaten. Optimus Prime is rushing there and attacking that monster and take that human away....  
"Thanks, big robot..." said that human.  
"Prime, watch out!" screamed Arcee. Optimus Prime notices it thus he starts attacking that monster again with Ironhide and Ratchet while that human had taken away by Arcee. Mudflap and Skids are take all humans (ship workers) from the scene while Sideswipe and Bumblebee are take Mikaela and Simmons away. However, Leo is still hiding somewhere and he see the hand of that monster...it is big as a car thus he is running to escape himself.  
"Somebody help me!!!!" screamed Leo.  
Optimus Prime heard that voice thus he is rushing there but that monster get his hands behind him thus he is falling down to the sea. Then, there are two humans, one is small 18-years-old and another one is plump 29-years-old grabbing Leo and take him away from that monster. Meanwhile, Optimus Prime gets his swords out and chopping every inch of that monster and stabbing it thus it die at the scene. That humans (as I mentioned) see Optimus Prime is floating at the surface thus they're get the anchor down and Optimus Prime climbing it up to the ship.  
"Thanks a lot," said Optimus Prime.  
"Not at all. We're done our job," said that plump human.  
"Prime!" screamed all the Autobots. They're glad as their leader is still alive. They're rushing toward their leader following by three humans.  
"At least, everything is done," said Optimus Prime.  
Then, there is one 45-year-old woman, she is wearing the shipper uniform, walking toward them.  
"You've rescued my workers from that monster. So, I want to say 'thank you' to you," said that woman.  
"Who is she?" asked Leo.  
"I don't know. Maybe she is a captain of this ship," said Mikaela.  
"Maybe she is an evil," said Mudflap.  
"If she is evil, why does she talking to us like that?" asked Skids.  
"Maybe she want to take us here, pretending herself to treat us and finally we'll taken away from our place,"  
That words makes Leo screaming and crying.  
"No! No! I don't want to be like this! We've been kidnapped by the shippers and we'll taken away!!! I don't want this!"  
That makes one human (that Optimus Prime rescued ) grabbing Leo and trying to choke him. Mikaela is trying to stop him and Simmons is threating him.  
"Listen here, boy. Why are you want to kill him?" scolded Simmons.  
That guy is take out his knife from his pocket and showing it to Simmons.  
"I guess that human don't like man crying," said Optimus Prime.  
That guy is inserting his knife into his pocket.  
"Okay, who are you and where are you come from?" asked the captain.  
"Allright...I'm Optimus Prime. I'm an Autobot from the planet Cybertron. Those robots are my team members. There are Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Arcee, Sideswipe, Mudflap, Skids, and Wheelie," said Optimus Prime, introducing himself and the Autobots to those humans.  
"And my name is Mikaela and this is my friend, Leo...We're come from United States of America," Mikaela is introducing herself and Leo.  
"And I'm Agent Semuel Simmons..Sector Seven..... Call me Simmons," said Simmons, introducing himself.  
"Okay...I know who you are and where are you come from.... Okay....I'm introducing myself.... my name is Captain Madrissa, I'm the shipper of this ship. it named _Victory Inteference_. Those workers around us are faithful to me," said Captain Madrissa. "And that guy that you rescued recently is my nephew, Rauzi,"  
The small human and the plump human are walking toward them.  
"My name is Micci," said the small human.  
"My name is Kadda," said the plump human.  
"I want to know, what is your purpose until you sailed until to the Pasific region?" asked Captain Madrissa.  
"Actually, we have one task that we want to rescue the lost tourist in one island in Pasific region also our friend, Sam wants to...," said Optimus Prime.  
"SAM?" All of them are shocked. They're noticed that Sam is gone, none among them.  
"Besides them, have you rescue one guy like this picture?" asked Mikaela, take out Sam's picture from her pocket and showing to Captain Madrissa.  
"No..." said Captain Madrissa.  
That makes all the Autobots are grieving of him.  
"Why does Sam gone at all?" screamed Bumblebee.  
"He is not supposed to be like this!!" screamed Sideswipe.  
"SAM!!!" screamed Mikaela. She is crying.  
"We need to rescue Sam instead rescuing those lost tourists," said Optimus Prime.  
"But we don't know where is him now," said Ironhide.  
Then, Captain Madrissa is looking over something, then she grabbing a map from Simmons. She reading it...  
"Based from that map, you want to go to the Pasific region and...." said Captain Madrissa, then she calling her nephew and asking him for bringing their map. Rauzi is rushing there, and he giving it to her,  
"We need to compare these map," said Rauzi. "They're same,"  
"It mean...we have a..." said Captain Madrissa.  
"We have a same destination," said Optimus Prime.

* * *

That night...  
Mikaela is standing against the deck, she is thinking of Sam, is he safe?  
"Maybe there are two probilities. Maybe he is beached at one island. Or he is drown," said Mudflap.  
"I guess both of them are wrong answer," said Skids.  
"Why are you talking like that?'  
"Because he is being eaten by the shark, who knows?"  
"Why are you talking like that to Sam? He is not die yet!" scolded Mikaela.  
"Oh, no! You've hurted her! Please don't teasing her like that," said Wheelie.  
"Yeah..." sighed that twins.  
"I think where is Sam now?" asked Sideswipe.  
"Maybe he is on the island, over there," said Bumblebee, his finger is showing one island.  
"But how are we want to find them? He cannot swimming," said Leo.  
"Can you not to talk nonsense?" scolded Simmons.  
"Hey, have you planned something that we need to rescue Sam?" asked Mikaela.  
"We've planned something...if that captain willing us for that," said Optimus Prime.  
"But why?"  
"We're trapped in her ship," said Sideswipe.  
"So, we need to escape from this ship then we trying to find Sam," said Ironhide.  
"But what happen if she noticed us?" asked Ratchet.  
"And can we go home now?" asked Leo.  
"We cannot go home unless we find Sam!" scolded Mikaela.

Meanwhile, Rauzi is looking over the moon. Captain Madrissa is walking toward her.  
"Are you thinking of your sister?" asked Captain Madrissa.  
"Yeah, I don't want to go home until I found her," said Rauzi.

At the sea, there is one dolphin jumping out from the surface, transforming into the robot mode before it diving into the sea, transforming into the alt mode.

* * *

At the next day... at one island...  
Sam is beached there, unconscious. He wake up slowly and his sight is too foggy and he see some shadow in front of him.  
He rubbing his eyes and he see....one girl which she holding two knifes on her hands, running toward Sam. He moving backward, scared.  
"Hey, why are you want to kill me? I'm not a bad guy..." said Sam, then he is falling down into the beach and struggling. "Help! I can't swim!!"  
But he noticed that he is not drown as it is a swallow water. Then, he feel something. he jumping up and running to the sand, he screaming in pain as there is one crab clipping his leg.  
"Hey, please take out this thing from me!!" screamed Sam. That girl is laughing him.  
"Hey, why are you laughing me? You're such an evil girl!" said him.  
Then, that girl is walking toward him and releasing that crab from him and throw it to the sea. Sam is waking up, laying down his hand.  
"My name is Sam..and who are..." But that girl is mutes and looking over somewhere else.  
I think this place don't have any communication way....  
Before Sam throwing his words, he heard of something. The dolphin sound.  
That girl is running toward it.. "Dovvatrion!!"  
'Dovvatrion?" Sam is guessing of something. he is following after her and she is looking over the dolphin, also Sam.  
"A dolphin? Is it your pet?" asked Sam. That girl nodding her head. Then, that dolphin is transforming into the robot mode. That makes Sam remembering of something....

**_FLASHBACK STARTS  
_Sam is still drown in the water. Then, there is one shadow like a dolphin then it transforming into the robot mode and take Sam up to the surface.  
_FLASHBACK ENDED_**

"So, you've rescue me and took me here? Thanks," said Sam, stroking that robot's hand. Then, that robot is transforming into the dolphin mode and swimming into the sea. That girl is playing with it altogether.  
When Sam is sitting on the beach, he see something on the sand. He pick it up and he see there is a piece of map and he remembering of the moment when he was seperated from his friends and the Autobots in tornado and makes that map torn into the half. He is crying, thinking of his friends and Autobots. Then,....that girl is tapping his shoulder and make an eye signal for following her.  
"You want me to follow you?" asked Sam. That girl is nodding her head. Both of them are walking into the forest, but that girl is walking faster. Sam is tired.  
"Hey, why are you walking faster? Can you waiting for me?" asked Sam. That girl is looking over him, she is angry, then she throwing her knife toward him. Sam is shocked, avoiding himself by sitting. That knife is tatget into one poisonous snake behind Sam. He is looking behind him.... "That was close..."  
They're continuing their way and they're arrive at one 'banana-leaves' tent.  
"Is this your home? You stay here alone?" asked Sam. She mutes for a while.  
Then, that girl is writing something on the rock. Sam is looking over her and actually, she looks drawing the lines!  
"I know it! You're drawing the date that you're stay here, right? I read it in a book," said Sam. Then, he is looking over surounding and he don't know what he want to do now.  
That girl is put two fishes on the rock tray and she rubbing the firewood and placing it under the fireplace. She is cooking the fish. A few minutes later, the fish are been cooked. She gives one to Sam and the other one to herself.  
"You give it to me?" asked Sam. That girl is nodding her head. He take it and eating that fish. It is delicious.  
"Even you're so young, but you're look independent. Maybe I want to be like you,' said him again.  
Then, there is one noise not far from there. She running toward there. That makes Sam guessing something. He is running after her.  
"Hey, where are you want to go? I want to follow you," said Sam. That girl is staring over him and....she gasped.  
Sam shocked when he see there is one giant carnivore plant, lt twig is creeping over himself, it opening its mouth, want to eat him!  
"Hey, what is the plant to do to me?!" screamed Sam. That girl is running toward him, take out her knife and trying to cut every inch of that twig that tied Sam. "Release me from this thing! Save me!!"  
Finally, she releasing him go but she had been eaten by that giant. Sam gasped. Looking over the plant that eating someone that rescued his life thus he is take out one big rock as big as monitor and he climbing up into that plant and beating it hardly.  
"You eat my friend! Take this! Take this!" screamed Sam, hitting that plant. At last, it dead.  
Sam is opening that mouth of the plant and he see that girl is stil alive.  
"Are you okay?" asked him. She is okay, but... "You made me headache!"  
That makes Sam laughing her. Then, she also laughing.

That evening...  
Sam and that girl are trying to know each other.  
"My name is Sam...Sam Witwicky," said Sam ,introducing himself.  
"S...s....s...sand!" replied that girl.  
"Not sand. My name is Sam. Look at my tounge how to say my name. Sam! Sam!" He is 'teaching' her how to say his name.  
That girl is trying to say his name rightly. and.... "Sam?"  
"Yeah, right. My name is Sam Witwicky, What is your name?"  
"My name is Zaen,"  
"Za...en..."  
"Zaen... Zaen Nadera,"  
"Zaen Nadera, nice to meet you,"  
"Nice to meet you, 'sand'!"  
Both of them are laughing together. They're staring toward the sky.  
"Sam, I want to ask you, that star looks like a ball," said Zaen, drawing 8 stars that linen as a ball on the sky.  
"Yeah, and did you noticed of that star right there?" asked Sam.  
"Where?"  
"There....it looks like an Autobot symbol,"  
"Autobot? What is that?"  
"Nothing...nothing..."  
"Don't deny it, Sam....just tell me what do you mentioned of the Autobots,"  
"Okay, I tell you but you need to keep this secret...."  
"Allright, Sam. I promise,"  
Sam is explaining her of the Autobots and Transformers, their origins and so on....

* * *

Back to the ship.  
Mudflap and Skids are looking over the sea, then Sideswipe and Bumblebee are walking toward them.  
"Did you think that friend that lost from us is gone forever?" asked Mudflap.  
"Yeah...if he is alive, of course he wants to call us..." said Skids.  
"Can both of you for not to say nonsense about our friend?" asked Sideswipe.  
"Hey, who told you to speak right here?" said the twins.  
"I feel that he is still alive....he is right here..." said Bumblebee.  
Suddenly....  
"We find the island! We find the island!!" screamed one of the ship workers. All the Autobots and humans are rushing toward him. They're see one island that located 5 kilometre from the scene.  
"What the island is?" asked Leo.  
"Based from the map, this island which it lived by the organic endangered species and the strategic place for the agrotechnology investigatement....maybe your friend that you're finding for maybe beached on that island....that island is.... V I ...._**Vicious Island**_," said Captain Madrissa.  
"So, we need to go there," said Mikaela.  
"No, you can't,"  
"But why?"  
"It's too dangerous to land at that island at night. Maybe you'll be injured by the corals and be eaten by the sharks,"  
"I don't care! I want to rescue Sam! Myself!!"  
Then, Captain Madrissa is looking mad. She staring toward Mikaela, with fire.  
"Listen....you can go there...but **NEVER** return to the ship after you rescued your friend.....If you want to stay here with your friends here, you need to obey my order..always!"  
Captain Madrissa is lefting her. Mikaela is touched by her words.  
"That's not easy to rescue a friend, especially the loved ones," said Mikaela.  
"Optimus, we need to go there. We need to rescue Sam!"  
"If I were Captain Madrissa, I'm also saying of that," said Optimus Prime.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"She said like that because she thinks of our safety first....she don't want you be injured in that island when you want to find Sam..."  
"So, we need to go there at the next day?"  
"Maybe, if they will,"

That night, Mikaela is standing against the deck. Rauzi is standing beside her.  
"Why are you looks sad?" asked Rauzi.  
"I'm thinking of my friend," said Mikaela. "I hope he is safe,"  
"You mean, that guy in the picture that you kept for?"  
"Yeah....his name is Sam.....he is lost from us after that tornado blast when we're arrived here,"  
"I'm sorry for hear that,"  
"Whatever..."  
Mikaela is lefting him. Rauzi is looking over the island....  
"Daddy.... Zaen....I hope you're okay right now..."

Meanwhile, Mikaela, Leo and Simmons are walking into the inner ship and they're see Micci is giving them one clothes each.  
"I give you this clothes as your old one are looked ruined. That's not nice if we looking you," said Micci.  
They're walking into each fitting room provided and wearing their new clothes and their old clothes are given to Micci. When they're walking out from each fitting room. They're wearing the new clothes and full of colour. They're enjoying it.  
Meanwhile, the Autobots are be prepared for a wiping session which the workers are using cloth of oil to wipe them as it prevent them from rusting as they've been soaked into the sea water for a long time.  
"Hey, why are we been wiped with oils?" asked Mudflap.  
"Maybe they want us more good looking," said Skids.  
"Not that," said Ironhide.  
"Hey, who's talking there?"  
"Actually, we're been soaked into the sea water for a long time. They're want to keep us active. That's why," said Ratchet.  
"We need to prepare ourselves for landing in Vicious Island tomorrow," said Optimus Prime.  
"So, have we got one format to rescue?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Maybe we put our team _**'VI Rescue Unit'**_ ," said Sideswipe.  
"I'm agree," said Arcee.  
"So, who are most of you are agred of our new rescue unit?" asked Optimus Prime.  
All of them are agree of that suggestion except Mudflap and Skids.  
"Can we put our team as_ Muddy and Skiddy Rescue Unit_ ?"  
"Now, they're want to ruin our plan again," sighed Ironhide.

* * *

At Vicious Island...  
Sam and Zaen are sleeping side by side. Sam looks sleepless as he is remembering of something.  
**_"I'm losing my baby!" said Judy Witwicky, Sam's mother.  
"We're proud of you, kiddo. First Witwicky ever to go to college," said Ron Witwicky, Sam's father.  
"Everyone needs you, Sam. The Earth fate is in your hand," said Optimus Prime  
"Sam, I want to tell you that I'm very love you..." said Mikaela.  
_**That makes Sam wake up thus he walking away from the tent, looking over the sky. He hear someone is crying. He looking over Zaen. She is crying for thinking of her father and her brother. Sam is walking toward her and wiping her tears. He know that she has a soft heart even she has a tough soul.  
**Zaen is a quite independent girl. She is normalised to live here and why not I am? I can be like her too, in this condition while I'm waiting for my friends come here to rescue me.....  
**Sam is return to his bed and sleeping...

* * *

At the next day, the ship of Victory Inteferent is arrive at Vicious Island. The door bay is open and the Autobots are transforming into the vehicle mode, starts from Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Mudflap, Skids, Sideswipe and Arcee. Then, all humans there are walking out from the ship and walking to the beach of that island. Rauzi is walknig faster as he want to find someone.  
"Zaen! Daddy!" Rauzi is screaming of their name, keep walking.  
"Actually, Zaen is his sister," said Micci.  
"Really?" asked Mikaela.  
"Yeah..I'm missing Zaen. She is quite sweet girl and she lefted us without any news from her," Micci is crying.  
"Okay, don't be sad," said Sideswipe.  
Leo is take off his shoes and placing it on the sand.  
"Hey ,what are you doing there, kid?" asked Simmons.  
"My shoes are wet. I nee to dry them or it'll ruined," said Leo.  
"Okay, Autobots. As we planned last night, we need to find Sam. So, don't be splited and follow me," said Optimus Prime, then he walking ito the forest following with the others. They're walking and walking along the forest, screaming for calling Sam.  
"Hey, Sam! Where are you?!'  
"If you're here, please come to us!'  
"Hey, everyone are need you ,kid!"  
At the tent, their voice makes Sam wake up like hearing the 'alarm clock'. Then, he waking Zaen up.  
"Zaen! Zaen! Wake up!" said Sam.  
"Hey, what's going on? I'm sleepy..." said Zaen.  
"Hurry! We need to find my friends! They're here!"  
Sam is pulling her hand and they're walking out from the tent and running from the scene to the beach. They're finnaly arrive there. They're see one ship landing on the beach thus they're rushing over there.  
But wait! Sam is noticing something.  
"Zaen, you need to get back here or you'll get kidnapped!" said Sam ,but she ignored his words. Then, he see something that makes him shocked. He holding them and it is Leo's shoes.  
**If Leo's shoes is here....maybe he and the others....they're arrive here and....  
**Sam is running toward Zaen which she is running over the sea.  
"Zaen ,we need to find them. I know they're,.."  
Suddenly, they're drown in the sea water.....but something had pick them up and take them out to the surface. Dovvatrion had rescue them.  
"Hey, Dovvatrion! You're save us!" said Zaen.  
"Thanks, Dovvatrion," said Sam, then he is noticing something. He insert his hand into his pocket and...  
"What's wrong, Sam?"  
"My map is missing!"  
Dovvatrion is put his hand down into the water to find that map and he found it a few minutes later, then he looking after it and.....  
it transforming into the dolphin mode and take Sam and Zaen away. They're shocked!  
"Dovvatrion, where are you want to bring us going?" asked Zaen.  
It swimming from the sea to one river nearby.  
"Where are you want to go?" asked Sam.  
They're riding that 'dolphin' and looking of their destination.

Menawhile, the Autobots and the humans are looking for Sam.  
"Hey, Sam!"  
"Sam, where are you?"  
Suddenly...."  
"Hey! I found him!" said Micci.  
'Do you find Sam?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I thought it is Sam, but I found sand," Micci is holding a cup of sand. Actually, he want to find a sand.  
"Prime, how much long we need to keep this move?" asked Ironhide.  
"Until night. We need to find Sam until sun is sets to the west," said Optimus Prime.  
"Oh...I think you worried of him, right?" asked Sideswipe.  
"Yeah..." said Bumblebee.  
Meanwhile..."  
"Hey, look at this fruit! It looking nice!" said Mudflap, then he plucking it from the tree.  
"Maybe we can squeeze it and use it as a toy," said Skids, holding that fruit after Mudflap giving it to him.  
Suddenly, that fruit is 'opening its mouth' and its tounge is licking Skids' faceplate! All of them are shocked.  
"What happen to you, kid?" asked Ratchet.  
"Yuck! That fruit is licked my face!" said Skids.  
"I think it will eat us too," said Mudflap.  
Captain Madrissa looking over that fruit, it still licking its lips, ready to eat anything.  
"You damn fruit! I'll chop you down!!" screamed Captain Madrissa, take out her sword from her back but....  
Something that taken her sword, she looking upward and she see one flying chameleon thus all of them are running away. The Autobots are attacking that monster but it acts agressively thus it flying to the humans and all Madrissa's crew are falling down to the river bank.  
"What the kind of this place? We need to get away!" said Simmons.  
All the Autobots and humans are running to the safer place. While the others (Madrissa's crew) are been attacked by one giant caterpillar which it pour out some fire. Everyone are screaming cowardly. Then, they're see a group of something flying toward them.  
"What's that?" asked Arcee.  
When that group flying closer to them, they're giant hornet-spider are ready to attack all Madrissa's crew.  
"Giant-hornets are coming! Run!!!"  
Unfortunately, that hornet is take out its 'web' thus makes all the crew failed to escape thus they're disappeared.

Finally, only the Autobots, Mikaela, Leo, Simmons, Captain Madrissa, Rauzi, Micci and Kadda are saved.  
"We're seperated from them," said Captain Madrissa.  
"That's why this place is called 'Vicious Island' ," said Optimus Prime.  
"I don't want to talk much but I want all of you keep this journey!"  
"And if you don't want to be eaten by that monster again, we need to together and never splited,"  
All of them are walking along the forest to find the next destination. Without noticing something, there is one giant mushroom which it get its camera out and watching after them. That video has been sent to one monitor and someone is watching it.

Finally, they're arrive at one huge hill with yellow soil.  
"There is should be a cave here," said Captain Madrissa.  
"Yeah...maybe..." said Kadda.  
Rauzi is take out his map and reading it. "It written something here but I don't know what does it mean!"  
Captain Madrissa is grabbing that map and... "Illterate boy! Are you not go to school? Let me read it!" She is reading it but she also not understand of that text.  
"Optimus, can you translate this text so we can know what does it mean?"  
After that, Optimus Prime is get that map and he scanning every inch of that word with his viz scanner...Then,...  
"The white light can make door open,"  
"White light?" All of them are shocked.  
"What does it mean?" asked Captain Madrissa.  
"It could be a sunlight," said Optimus Prime, looking over the sun.  
Then, there is one bright light at the one side of that hill and all of them are closing their eyes, it is too bright to see.  
"Prime, you need to be careful," said Ironhide.  
"You mean?" asked Optimus Prime.  
Then, that light had reflected toward Optimus Prime and reflected into the side of that hill thus it makes that side become a cave. Everyone there are gasped.  
"I know why does this cave always closed," said Captain Madrissa, Then she plucking up one plant and throwing it. "Those plants are afraid of sunlight thus it makes this cave always closed,"  
"So, we can go to the cave?" asked Leo.  
"Yeah, this cave is already open, you know?"

Meanwhile, Sam and Zaen are riding Dovvatrion along the river. They're want to find their friends.  
"I guess that we can find our friend there," said Zaen. "Dovvatrion, have you find any direction in front of us?"  
Dovvatrion sounding like a dolphin. It mean he found it.  
"It mean Dovvatrion found some direction that we can move through," said Sam. They're see there are three small rivers in front of them and Dovvatrion is moving straight.  
"Okay, we can find nothing here. But can you tell me why are you doing here?" asked Sam. Dovvatrion mutes for a while.  
"Why does Dovvatrion not want to speak with me?" asked him again.  
"Maybe he don't like you," said Zaen.  
"But I feel something too fast in front of us,"  
Then, they're keep their move until they're see something in front of them. There is one hole that connected the river into one hill. The water will flowing into the cave. They're shocked!  
"Dovvatrion! Dovvatrion! Turn back!" screamed Sam and Zaen. But it's too late. They're falling following the waterflow into the cave and falling and falling....

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cave, all Autobots and humans are walking along the cave carefully.  
"Be careful, humans. This place is the habitat of the scary monsters," said Captain Madrissa.  
Optimus Prime is still thinking of the words that he translated from that map. _The white light can make door open_ .... He think he heard that words before....  
Mikaela shocked and gasped when she see the human skull in front of her.  
"I think this place had been explored before us," said Simmons.  
"Hey, why are we arrive here? We 're supposed to rescue that tourists, right?" asked Mudflap.  
"Yeah, that's useless if we arrive here," said Skids.  
"That's good if we go home at all,"  
That sentences makes Ironhide ataring over them angrily.  
"If we want to know more before us, we need to keep walking. If we're still talking without walking, how are we can know something before us?" asked Ironhide.  
"Maybe there is something that makes us ready to rescue," said Ratchet.  
Rauzi is stop walking, looking over Optimus Prime.  
"Previously, you've saved my life from that monster on the ship. Once again I want to say thanks," said Rauzi.  
"That's my pleasure," said Optimus Prime.  
"I think you can be a better leader one day,"  
Suddenly, Micci stops his move when he see...  
"What are you looking for, Micci?" asked Captain Madrissa.  
"I see a fireball," said Micci.  
"Fireball? Are we need to shoot them?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Don't, Bumblebee. We don't know what does it mean," said Optimus Prime.  
"Maybe it just something can help us later,' said Sideswipe.  
"All of your words are wrong," said Leo.  
"What do you mean?" asked Arcee.  
"The fireball is just appear to make the place bright."  
Then, there are 4 fireball appear toward them, looking to attack them. All humans are running from the scene while the Autobots are attacking one robot that appear from the dark. One of the fireball hitting Leo thus he running with some burn behind him. Finally, that robot that produces fireball loses while all humans are shocked for looking Leo running. Captain Madrissa walking toward him and holding her cap while Leo is holding against the wall and she is 'fanning' him to put out the fire from him.  
"My ass is already burnt!" screamed Leo, in pain.  
Suddenly, Optimus Prime is noticing something that makes him looking over surounding.  
"What are you looking for?" asked Ironhide.  
"I feel something that watching after us," said Optimus Prime.  
"Maybe it just a hallucination," said Ratchet.

At the same time, there is someone is sitting on the big chair and looking over the monitor, beside her is one 'parrot-stand' with one blue parrot hanging there.  
"Hmmph! Coward boy! Just hitted by the fireball you say your ass is burnt! Hahahaha....Now I have one more plan...makesure it's working....."

Back to the cave....  
"It seems that this place is really haunted," said Mikaela.  
"I think so..." said Rauzi.  
Suddenly....  
"Look! The door!" screamed Wheelie.  
"Maybe the tourists are trapped there. Sideswipe and Bumblebee, go over there," Optimus Prime gives and order.  
"Micci, open that door and look what is inside," Captain Madrissa gives an order.  
Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Micci are walking toward the door and Micci opening that door and it is dark inside....and.....  
there are some a lot of bats are flying out from that door thus Micci are running, screaming hysterically. Bumblebee and Sideswipe are attacking those bats whith their blast.  
Then, there is one sound of evil laugh echoing around the cave.  
"Who's there?" screamed Captain Madrissa.  
Then....that sound is playing...  
_Listen up, all robots and humans! All of you must face against us before you go to the hell! Hahahahaha......  
_"The talking cave," Optimus Prime gasped.  
"Maybe it is more than a hallucination," said Simmons.  
After that, there are 10 sphererical rocks falling down to the cave and rolling toward them, transforming into the robot mode. All humans ae running away while the Autobots are attacking them. One by one the 'rock-bot' ruined and all of the Autobots are getting after those humans.  
"Are you allright?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"We're allright." said Captain Madrissa.  
"Captain, there is one road there!" screamed Kadda.  
All of them are running there and they're see...  
"A bridge?" All of them shocked.  
Leo is looking down of that bridge and running toward Simmons.  
"If we're falling down, we're dead!" screamed Leo. Simmons pushing him and looks scared.  
"Let me walk through this bridge to ensure is it safe or not," said Optimus Prime, then he walking through that bridge until the half. Then, he calling the others so all Autobots are walking through the bridge. Then, Mikaela, Simmons, Captain Madrissa and Rauzi are walking through the bridge. Micci and Kadda are forcing Leo to across the bridge but he don't want it! Both of them are pulling him to the bridge and keep walking.  
When Optimus Prime get his next step......  
That bridge is ruined in the middle thus all of them are falling down! Only Micci, Kadda and Leo are safe as they're still at the beginning. They're running toward the middle, just looking nothing.  
"Captain!!" screamed Kadda.  
Meanwhile, all of those victims are falling down into the river down there and they're get themselves at the side of the river.  
"All of you are allright?" asked Captain Madrissa. They're safe but....  
"Help!!" screamed Rauzi. He is almost arrive at the waterfall in front of him. He'll drown! Luckily, Mikaela which she is holding one floating rock, she grabbing Rauzi and holding his hand tightly. Her flashback playing of her moment when she tried to rescue Sam but she failed as she accidentally released his hand in that tornado blast.  
"This time, I'm not release you as I released Sam!" screamed Mikaela.  
Then, Captain Madrissa is holding Mikaela and Rauzi up and they're safe at last.  
"Are you okay?" asked her.  
"We're okay. Thanks to Mikaela," said Rauzi.  
"Maybe this place had been stayed by someone before and something had watched us from start and they're tried to ruin us," said Optimus Prime.  
"What do you mean?" asked Arcee.  
Suddenly, there is 5 robot force with air-skateboarded arrive there. They're holding one laser gun each.  
"Hey, who are you? What do you want?" Captain Madrissa shocked.  
They're landing safely and caught Mikaela and Rauzi. They're screaming for being released but that force don't want to follow them.  
"Listen here, humans and robots. We're here for arresting you," said the first robot force.  
"Get over me if you want to arrest us," Optimus Prime take out his sword and attacking them. Unfortunately, one of that force activating his laser gun and shooting him thus he got electrical shocked and fainted. Ironhide and Ratchet are grabbing their leader.  
"Prime, are you online?" asked Ratchet.  
"He is just fainted. Now, you need to follow us," said the second robot force.  
"If don't?' asked Simmons.  
"Listen here, humans and robots. All of you, don't trying to disobey against us!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam, Zaen and Dovvatrion are still falling down after they're moving toward the waterfall that makes them following the waterflow into the one giant hill. They're scared.  
"Zaen, whatever happen to us, don't released your hand from me as I released my hand from Mikaela!" screamed Sam.  
All of them are see one light in front of them thus they're inserted into that light and they're falling down into one big lake, they're drown.  
A few minutes later, Sam is wake up but he shocked when he see something in front of him.  
"Where am I? What the kind of that place it is?"


	3. Vicious Island

Sam is shocked when he see something in front of him. The modern-built tower with 520 m high. He looks that place is impossibly built in the hill but.....  
"What the kind of the place it is?" Sam gasped.  
"Where are we, Sam?" asked Zaen.  
"I don't know,"  
Suddenly, two robot forces with air-skateboarded arrive there.  
"Both of you are intruders! You're under arrest!" said the first force.  
"Hey, look over there! It's a dolphin!" said the second force.  
"That's a good material. We need to take it to Professor Annahita!"  
Then, Dovvatrion is transforming into the robot mode and attacking the forst force until he falling down to the water then the second force is shooting Dovvatrion thus he got an electrical shocked.  
"Dovvatrion!" screamed Sam, then he rushing toward him waking him up but he failed. Zaen is rushing after him keep him calm.  
"Your dolphin is badly injured. Both of you must go to the jail!"

* * *

Finally, Sam and Zaen are go to the jail as it is that force's order. They're walking along the long path and they're see lots of monster in the cage each. They're gasped and amazed.  
"I want to ask you, this place looks like a zoo. Can we visit here for free?" joked Sam.  
"Keep quiet, human! Just insert to the jail!" screamed that force, kicking both of them into the jail and locking it. Sam is knocking that door for being released but that's useless.  
"Sam, is that your friends?" asked Zaen, thus Sam is looking behind him and..... he see the Autobots, Mikaela and Simmons are there. Also Captain Madrissa and Rauzi. They're screaming and running toward his friends. All the Autobots are excited to see Sam after they're thought he is dead. Then, Simmons is hugging him while Mikaela gives him a kiss.  
"I'm glad you're still alive, Sam! I love you!" screamed Mikaela.  
Zaen is running toward her brother, Rauzi. Captain Madrissa is hugging her.  
"Zaen, are you allright?" asked Rauzi.  
"I'm okay, brother. Sam had rescued me," said Zaen.  
"Who is Sam?"  
Then, Captain Madrissa is walking toward Sam and  
"Thanks for taking care of my niece (Zaen) My name is Captain Madrissa," said Captain Madrissa, shaking Sam's hand.  
"That's okay. My name is Sam..." Sam is releasing his hand from her but it feels pain thus he released it hardly.  
"Who is she, Mikaela?"  
"She is a captain of _Victory Inteferent_. They're rescued us," said Mikaela.  
"But wait! Where is Leo?"  
"I don't know. Maybe he had been arrested by that force,"  
"You mean, that robot force?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Sam, I'm glad as you're still alive. Even we're meet once again, unfortunately..." said Optimus Prime.  
"But what, Optimus?" asked Sam.  
"We cannot go home..."  
That words makes Sam is standing against the wall, crying.  
"What are we want to do now? We cannot go home anymore...."  
Then, Zaen is walking toward him. "Sam..."  
"Zaen..."  
"I'm understand what do you feel when you're failed to return to your own hometown,"  
"You mean?"  
"You cannot go home to United States while I can't go home to Malaysia. That mean, we need to find a solvement to makesure we can go home to our hometown,"  
"Zaen...."  
Then, Sam is wake up and standing in front of all Autobots and humans.  
"Listen here, all Autobots and humans! We need to fulfill our responsibilities for rescuing the tourists and take them out from this island instead rescuing ourselves from this hell and save the world!"  
All of them are cheering and clapping their hands.  
"Bravo, Sam!" screamed Mikaela.  
"We're very glad of you, kid!" screamed Simmons.

Suddenly, the door is open. One robot force is appear.  
"Professor Annahita want to see you. You must follow me,"  
"Professor Annahita? Who is she?" asked Sam.  
"Maybe she is an owner of this island," said Optimus Prime.  
All of them are walking out from that jail and walking after that force along the path They're see lots of monster in cage.  
"Hey, look! Is that monster that we saw before and hit us?" asked Sam, then he running there to look it more, there is one signboard written 'DO NOT TOUCH! DO NOT FEED THE ROBOTS'.  
Then, that monster is transforming into the robot mode, attacking Sam. He is running toward Mikaela.  
"There are not just a monster....some giant sea creatures....and lots of extinct species are also here," said Simmons.  
"Auntie, what are we want to do now? I'm so scared," said Rauzi.  
"I don't know. Maybe we need to keep patient as they'll help us sooner," said Captain Madrissa.  
They're keep walking until they're arrive at the main tower. They're walking in there and taken up with the lift. The lift is bring them to the top floor. The room with one laboratory with one huge monitor. There is one chair in front of them and one parrot hanging on its stand, beeping. _"Pol! Robots and humans here! Pol!"  
_That chair is rotating 180 degree. Professor Annahita is sitting on that chair, looks arrogant.  
"Welcome, robots and humans. And good evening. My name is Annahita Sukarno Princess Widoyo. My intention to sent all of you here for introducing my new creation. And you're supposed be glad for be a first person to see my creation," said Professor Annahita.  
"So, you want us come ehre to see your creation?" asked Sam.  
"Yeah, what?"  
"And..." said her again, then she walking toward the Autobots. "I know that I need to dump these 'dead metals'..."  
"We're not dead metal! We're Autobots from planet Cybertron!" said Ironhide.  
"You not supposed tease us with that way," said Optimus Prime.  
"Hey, are we dead metal?" asked Mudflap.  
"Maybe...we're ugly," said Skids.  
"So, what are you want to do with a lot of monsters in that cage during we walked along that path?" scolded Sam.  
"We sell them!" said Professor Annahita.  
"Sell?" Mikaela and Simmons gasped.  
"Yeah, we seel that monsters. This is because most of that monsters that lived here are come from the extinct and endangered species thus we caught them and make them transformed into the robot for making them as an exotic species, am I genius?" That professor is trying to flirt Sam but he refused her. Mikaela is trying to keep her away from Sam.  
"By the way....those monsters are used for many purposes...such as performance in circus...militaries....being a meal for the rich men....and many more....we sell them with high price." said her again.  
"You say what?" Simmons is walking toward Professor Annahita. "Listen here, you've worked with the goverment for 5 years before you quitted and moved into this island. And you know that your advantages in engineering had been misused in this way? Are you lost in mind?"  
"Oh...Agent Seymour Simmons...Sector Seven ,right?" She is laughing him. "Yes, I've worked with goverment for biological and robotic engineering but that's an old story. I quitted from my job as it not given me any benefit thus I moved to this island and make my own experiment as you saw them before...."  
"You need to beware, Annahita! Your work that you've done are wrong against the law!"  
"Oh..poor you, Simmons...That rules is only valid in United States, not in this island in Pasific!"  
Suddenly, Zaen shocked when she see something in the monitor. She see her father, Captain Nadera had been tortured by the robot forces. Also Rauzi, he shocked and gasped.  
"Daddy!" screamed Zaen, then she running toward the monitor, knocking it following with Rauzi, doing that same work.  
"Daddy! Daddy! Can you hear us? Daddy!!" screamed both of them.  
Professor Annahita looking over them, looking mad. "Those kids are a big nuisance! Get them!" Then, there are two robot forces are walking toward those humans thus they're arresting them.  
"Let us go! Let us go!" screamed that two kids.  
"Get out! GET OUT!" screamed Professor Annahita.  
Then, she is walking toward Captain Madrissa. "Well...Captain Madrissa. I know that you and your crew and those useless metals (Autobots) are coming here and intruding my place and trying to make a big trouble here and did you noticed that you and them are going to the hell?"  
"What do you say?" scolded Captain Madrissa.  
Then, something is sounding, heard like a jet-landing.  
"It's back," said Professor Annahita. Then, she looking over the glass window and see something. "Okay, humans and robots. Come here and see this amazing creation,"  
"Is that a Cybertronian spaceship?" asked Mudflap.  
"How does she get it?" asked Skids.  
"That's not a Cybertronian spaceship," said Ironhide.  
"So, what is that?" asked Arcee.  
"It just a human-made plane," said Ratchet.  
"Or something that can fly? Or Decepticons?" asked Sideswipe.  
"Maybe.." said Bumblebee.  
"Does it bring us in big trouble?" asked Wheelie.  
"It couldn't," said Optimus Prime.  
There is one big spaceship landing safely at inside of that hill. All of them are amazed of that ship.  
"What the big ship!" said Sam.  
"Yes, it can fit more than 100 blue whale," said Professor Annahita.  
All of them are walking back to that laboratory and...  
"You need to listen up, Annahita. The goverment are not let you go at all!" said Sam.  
"You say what? It just not an easy work to arrest ex-goverment worker like me...I moved here and changed my nationality thus no one noticed that I was American, and with my best creation, no one can stop me,"  
"You say no one can stop you? That's why we are inserted here. You used your 'parallel time machine' to force us here and we're arived here and standing in front of you!"  
"You're a genius...but I say sorry....because this island has a 'time-shield' thus you can't get out from this island as I brought you to the my own dimension,"  
All of them are shocked and they're staring one another.  
"Even I have a 'time-shield', but I have my own 'secret weapon' ," said her again.  
"Your secret weapon? What do you mean?" asked Captain Madrissa.  
"I show you what does it mean," Professor Annahita is pressing one button thus one video is playing, the monitor appeared one pic of one ship.  
"Hey, that's my ship!" Captain Madrissa gasped.  
Then, there is one giant sea-monster, jumping out to the surface transforming into the robot mode and destroying that ship. It ruined in flash thus that robot is insert into the water.  
"My ship!!!" screamed Captain Madrissa.  
Professor Annahita is laughing her.  
"You see? That monster is called Axoderon. It functioned to destroy all intruder's ship landed here and killing everyone are stopping it. Not more than that, it can kill you can take you to the hell in flash!"  
"How dare you destoryed my ship!!" Captain Madrissa is attacking her but one robot force had shoot her from behind thus she fainted. Rauzi is waking her up.  
"That's useless, Madrissa," said Professor Annahita.  
And then, they're trapped in one big cage thus all of them are shocked and screaming for help.  
"Hey, what are you doing to us? Let us go!"screamed all of them.  
"Listen here, intruders....I want to keep you here until you're realised and knees down to me," said Professor Annahita. "And tomorrow, all the monsters are sell around the world, and the Earth will see my engineering touch!"  
She is looking over them, arrogant. "While you trapped here and nothing that can let you away,"  
"You damn human! We're never let you!" screamed Optimus Prime.  
"Huh!" Professor Annahita is walking away and giving an order to her force. "Bring them in the specialized room,"

* * *

In the specialized room, all Autobots and humans are keep in one big cage. But that's weird as the door is open. But all of their weapons are taken by that forces.  
"What is the specialised room?" asked the first force.  
"We can go out easily,' siad Mudflap.  
"So, we're try it first," said Skids.  
They're running toward that force unfortunately.... KZZZZ!! They're got an electrical shocked thus they're fainted. Ironhide and Ratchet are rushing over them.  
"There is an electric wall. We cannot escaped," said Optimus Prime.  
A few hours later, most of them are can't stand of that torturement.  
"If we're sit here, how can we to rescue the lost tourists and Dovvatrion?" asked Sam.  
"If all those monsters are sell around the world..." said Mikaela.  
"Hey, this place looks sucks!" said Mudflap.  
"I want to go home!!" screamed Skids.  
"Don't make a noise! KEEP CALM!!" screamed Optimus Prime. "I know that you want to get out from this place but we need a plan. We can't release ourselves from this place without any plan to do,"  
"Maybe we need someone's help for this," said Ironhide.  
"I know. We can tricked someone here and trying to rescue us," said Sam.  
"That's not a good way, Sam. Maybe we'll get a big trouble then," said Optimus Prime.  
"Don't worry, pal. We still have a time! Even they're so strong, we're need to ready and get ourselves to the rescue instead we need to rescue anyone trapped here, isn't it?" said Captain Madrissa.  
"Your words is too nice for me. Can we plan our work now?" asked Simmons.  
"Okay, from now. We need to get out from here before dawn,"

* * *

You want to know what happen to Micci, Kadda and Leo?  
Meanwhile, they're walking through the long way to find Captain Madrissa and the Autobots. They're look tired for keep walking for a long time. Leo is knocked down by something above him thus he crying and sit down tiredly.  
"I can't take this anymore. I don't want to walk!" said Leo.  
"Listen up, boy! We need to get our journey on! We need to find Captain Madrissa and your friend, do you?" asked Micci.  
Kadda is waking Leo up and they're keep walking.  
"You need to keep quiet, Leo. If we want to find our friend, we need to face through anything. If don't, who else want to help us?" asked Kadda.  
"Hey, that's an exit door out there!" screamed Micci.  
They're running toward that exit door and they're shocked when they're arrive there.  
"What the hell it is?"  
They're shocked when they're arrive at one warehouse and there are some lost tourists and Madrissa's crew are become their slave. They're forced to take the goods to their place and been guarded by the robot forces.  
"The lunch-time is ready. Put all goods there!"  
Suddenly, there is someone is falling down to the ground, makes the sack of flour splitted. One force shooting him with his laser gun and threating him for doing hard work. Suddenly, there is someone had stopping him.  
"Stop! If you want to hit him, you need to hit me!" That makes that force shocked.  
Back to the top...  
"Hey! Is he Captain Nadera?" Micci and Kadda gasped.  
"Who is Captain Nadera?" asked Leo.  
"He is Captain Madrissa's brother," said Micci.  
"I see...."  
Back to the bottom...  
"Nadera, what are we want to do now?" asked that lost tourist.  
"Listen. We need to get ourselves from this hell. They're too much as they're tourtured us like this. I don't know what are theri motive to get us like this but we need to fight against them!" said Captain Nadera.  
Return to the top....  
"What's going on?" asked all of them.  
"Hey, look at there! That's smells nice!" said Kadda.  
"Yeah, it is soup!" said Micci.  
"I'm so hungry,"  
"Yeah, me too,'  
"Hey, if you want to get that soup, please don't push me like this!" screamed Leo.  
They're falling down to one floating corrdor down there. There is one force with one laser gun, he had been hitted by those guys. Micci, Kadda and Leo are safe, but they're in pain,  
"Hey, that's close!" said Leo.  
That scene makes Kadda has an idea. He whispering something to Micci and Leo.

* * *

Micci and Leo are tied up that guy (that fainted force) with rope and take off his costumes....  
"I thought you're a really robot, actually you just wearing a costume!" said Leo, knocking his head.  
"Enough, pal. It's over," said Micci.  
Kadda is wearing that costume and he looks weird.  
"Am I cute?" asked him.  
Suddenly, there are two forces are coming over them.  
"What are you doing?"  
That makes Micci and Leo are hugging each other, afraid. Kadda want to tell them something.  
"They're...they're...." said Kadda.  
"I think he is a freshman," said the first force.  
"Okay, you! Take those guys to the specialized room," said the second force.  
"Allright..." said Kadda.  
Kadda, Micci and Leo are walking together along the corridor.  
"Wait!" said that forces. They're shocked.  
"Actually, the specialized room is in this way," said them again, showing the direction.  
That three guys are running in that way faster.  
"I think they're just kidding," said the second force.

* * *

At the same time,  
Professor Annahita is contacting someone through the computer.  
"Doctor Dyclipline, are the preparation for that dolphin-bot is allright?" asked her.  
"Everything is in control, professor," said that doctor.  
"So, what do you want to say about him?"  
"That dolphin is so incredible. I don't know how am I want to say but that dolphin is so clever! It can remember through anything that he saw and heard,"  
"Okay, I know it! But how about your experiment just now?"  
"About that experiment, it will start in a few minutes. I want to transform this dolphin into the amphibian-dolphin so it can alive in sea and the land too. It also benefited for him to stay alive if he need to live in drought weather,"  
"More?"  
"About his neuron cell in his drive, he has more than...."  
"Okay! Okay! I want to go sleep. So, you can start it right now!"  
That contact ended. Professor Annahita is going to sleep.  
**From now, all of my work are really done. I hope nothing that can stop me from keep me doing this!!!**

* * *

Back to those guys, they're still walking to the specialized room.  
"What the long corridor," said Leo.  
They're stop suddenly when they're see something. The air-skateboards.  
"What is this?" asked Micci.  
"Maybe it is a jet-ski," said Kadda.  
They're riding in that skateboard.  
"Hey, I'm surfing!" screamed Leo excitely.  
"Hey, are you running out from your mind?" asked Kadda.  
They're activating that engine thus it starts moving. They're shocked, screaming and holding one another. It flying and flying through that room until they're knocked down at the specialise room and got an electrical shocked as they're hit an electric wall.  
"That hurts," sighed Micci.  
"MICCI!!" screamed all of them.  
"Captain! Guys!"  
"Are you been kidnapped by that force?" asked Captain Madrissa.  
"Leo, are you allright now?" screamed Sam.  
"Hey, guys! What are you doing there?" screamed Leo.  
"We're kidnapped by that forces. You need to release us!" screamed Mikaela.  
"Press that button to release us!" screamed Sam.  
Kadda which in robot-force costume running toward Captain Madrissa.  
"CAPTAIN!!" screamed Kadda."  
"Hey! What the guy here is doing here?" asked Captain Madrisa.  
Then, Kadda got an electrical shocked thus he fainted. Micci is taking off that mask from him and...  
"Kadda? Is that you? Why are you wearing that costume?" asked her again.  
"I'm dead..." sighed Kadda.  
Leo is pressing that button as Sam mentioned and that electric wall is deactivated. All of them are running out from there and hugging Leo, Micci and Kadda.

"Hey, Zaen! How are you come here?" asked Micci.  
"I've been kidnapped by that forces," said Zaen.  
"Luckily you're safe!"

"Optimus, we need to rescue Dovvatrion," said Sam.  
"Who is Dovvatrion?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"He is a Transformers that we need to find. He had been taken by Professor Annahita,"  
"So, you found that Transformers?" asked Simmons.  
"Yeah, but we need to rescue him,"

"Is that true what are you said?" asked Captain Madrissa.  
"Yeah, we saw your brother and your crew. They're become a slave by that forces," said Micci.  
"Poor them," said Kadda.  
"My brother, I know that you're there. We need to rescue them!" said Captain Madrissa.

* * *

All of them are get themselves together and they're start their operation.  
"Okay ,we need to divide our group for two." said Captain Madrissa.  
"Ironhide, Ratchet, and Arcee, folow me to rescue that lost tourists," Optimus Prime gives an order.  
"Rauzi, Zaen, Micci and Kadda, follow me to release that tourisrs with the Autobots," Captain Madrissa gives an order.  
"Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Mudflap and Skids, all of you monitor after the rest to rescue Dovvatrion,"  
"Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Simmons, you need to rescue Dovvatrion,". "Any objections?"  
"Excuse me, auntie. Can I follow Sam?" asked Zaen.  
"You say what?"  
"I want to be with Sam to rescue Dovvatrion,"  
"Okay, said Captain Madrissa. "Zaen and Simmons, your place ahd been exchanged."  
They're changing their place.  
"Sam, take care after Zaen," said her again,  
"Okay, I will," said Sam.  
"Listen here, Zaen. Take care after Sam," said Simmons.  
"I will," said Zaen. Sam shocked.

* * *

Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Wheelie and Zaen with Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Mudflap and Skids are running along the corridor to find one room before them.  
"That's an observing room," said Mikaela.  
"It seems no one is here," said Leo.  
Sam is rushing there, pressing any button in that computer.  
"With this computer, we will know where is the location that Dovvatrion had been kept," said Sam.  
Suddenly, Professor Annahita's parrot is screaming, _"New members! New members! I saw you! I saw you! I'll tell it to my master!"  
_Leo is get after that bird but he failed as it is flying too high. "Keep quiet, noisy!"  
That parrot is teasing him. "Kuak! Kuak!"  
Zaen is tie it with her badanna after she take it off from her head then she hanging it into the cage. Sam is successfully find the place where Dovvatrion had been kept.  
"Listen up, pal. We need to find where is Dovvatrion right now. Maybe he is soemwhere in this island," said Sam.  
"Can you zoom in this pic?" asked Mikaela.  
"Where?"  
"Here,"  
That picture is zoomed in and....They're shocked.  
"DOVVATRION!"  
"He had been transformed?" Sam gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Captain Madrissa, Rauzi, Micci and Simmons are hiding somewhere to look after Kadda which he is disguise as the robot force. Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet and Arcee are behind those humans.  
Kadda is meet with to robot forces.  
"I want to quit," said Kadda.  
"I never heard of this words," said the first force.  
"Really?"  
"You're such an odd person!" said the second force.  
"And where is your weapon?" asked the first force.  
"I ..I...I working as a cook!" said Kadda.  
"He looks doubtful. He is suspected,"  
Then, Captain Madrissa is beating that two evil forces until they're fainted. Then, there is one monster behind her. Thus Optimus Prime rushing there and rescuing her. Then, he, Ironhide, Ratchet and Arcee are fighting against that monsters until it down.  
"Hey, nice action, Optimus!" said Captain Madrissa.  
"We need to get the key to rescue the lost tourist and your crew, Madrissa," said Optimus Prime.  
Simmons is checking one of that force's pocket and he finding something.  
"It looks like a key. We can use it to open that door there,"  
That door opened. There are lost tourists and Madrissa's crew are trapped there and kept for a few hours without any food. All of them are staring toward Captain Madrissa surprisely.  
Rauzi is rushing there, finding his father.  
"Daddy? Daddy?"  
Captain Nadera heard his son's voice, he is running toward Rauzi.  
"Rauzi!" screamed Captain Nadera.  
"Daddy!"screamed Rauzi.  
"I'm glad to see you again,"  
"Me too,"  
"It is not a dream. You're here at last to rescue your father, Rauzi. I'm proud of you,"  
"Listen here, all humans. We don't need to waste your time here. We need to get out from this island and fight against your enemy that tortured you for a long time," said Optimus Prime.  
"Sister, I'm glad you're come at last," said Captain Nadera.  
"Me too, brother," said Captain Madrissa.  
"But who are those robots?"  
"They're an Autobot from the planet Cybertron, The leader of that group is Optimus Prime..."  
"I can't believe that there is still a robot that can be trusted like them,"  
"I'm glad to meet you, captain," said Optimus Prime.  
"Me too, Optimus..."

* * *

Sam got a call from Simmons.  
"Hey! Listen up! If you are walking along that laboratory, you're in the lab of Doctor Dyclipline," said Simmons.  
"Who is he?" asked Sam.  
"Actually, he worked in one university as the medical lecturer before he fired after he failed in his trial for his hazardous medical engineering test for animals 3 years ago,"  
"But why is he around here?"  
"I don't know, kid. I hope you understand, Chow!"  
The call ended.  
"Who called you, Sam?" asked Mikaela.  
"Simmons. He said, this is a lab of..." said Sam, then he knocked with one glass aquarium then he wake up and see....  
He see one frog with crab's legs. Sam and the others screaming loudly.  
"Don't be shocked. It only just an animal, Tame animal," said Leo.  
Then, that frog is jumping up from that aquarium and attacking Leo but Bumblebee and Sideswipe are shooting it thus it dead in the scene, lefting some disgusting goo to them.  
"Don't waste our time! We need to rescue Dovvatrion!" said Sam. All of them are running along that lab.

Meanwhile, Doctor Dyclipline is exmainating after that dolphin-bot.  
"Okay, everything is done! And then, I need to get ready for my new experiment and you'll be a strongest dolphin-bot ever, you know?"  
Dovvatrion thoriwing out his loud noise.  
"Now, you want to object against me?"  
That doctor is pressing one button that makes Dovvatrion got an electrical shocked. That doctor is only laughing.  
"STOP!' screamed Sam. He and his friends are arrive there.  
"Give back Dovvatrion to us!" screamed him.  
"Who are you, boys?" asked that doctor. Dovvatrion looking weak.  
"Don't disturb my work. My experiment of this dolphin-bot is really in the beginning," said that doctor.  
Then, Mudflap and Skids are rushing over that machine and destroying it together.  
"We hate animal haters!" said Mudflap.  
"And you tortured our friend too," said Skids.  
"What are you robots and humans done to me!!!" That doctor is panic and running over his machine. "You know that this machine is a high-technological ones and I need to get a plan and finding the material and make any adjustment. And ..." That doctor is pushing Sam aside. "It takes 60 years for that!"  
"It is not related with you, doctor!" Sam is pushing him back.  
"I'm not forgiving you! Dovvatrion is my friend and you want to transform him into something else! I not forgive you!!" screamed him again.  
Mikaela and Zaen is rushing beside Sam. "Hey! Let that dolphin go!"  
"Allright...allright..." sighed the doctor.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
_That loud noise from her ermengency alarm makes Professor Annahita wake up.  
"What are the loud noise there? What's wrong here?"  
"That useless metals and the kids are trying to get the dolphin-bot!" said the doctor, from the alarm.  
That makes her mad. "Those kids are getting away! GET THEM!!!"

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
_Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Wheelie, Mudflap and Skids are in vehicle mode take Dovvatrion away with Sam, Mikaela, Leo and Zaen to rescue themselves.  
"Hurry up! They're knew it!" screamed Leo, in Sideswipe.  
"We need to get hurry, Sam. If Dovvatrion doesn't get the water, it will die," said Mikaela, in Bumblebee.  
Then,....someone says...  
_Open that door that arrive in front of us then we need to escape so we can meet our friends again.  
_"I know it, pal. We need to get hurry!" screamed Sam.  
"What's wrong with you, Sam?" asked Mikaela. That makes Sam confused.  
"Hurry up, guys! Dovvatrion looks weaker!" screamed Zaen.  
In front of them are two robot forces, trying to stop them. But Mudflap and Skids are transforming into the robot mode, attacking that forces and opening that door. All of them are rushing there and get their exit door.  
"Faster!" screamed Sam.  
"Keep holding on, Dovvatrion!!" screamed Mikaela.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the main tower...  
"Professor, what are we want to do now? The lost tourists and that crews are getting away!" said all the robot forces.  
"And what about that dolphin-bot?" asked Doctor Dyclipline.  
"They're getting away...getting away..." said that parrot, it still hanging there.  
"We need to get all of them back here! After this, they'll be eaten by Axoderon!!! GET THEM!!!" scolded Professor Annahita.

* * *

Sam and his friends and the Autobots are arrive at the one end of the cave, the river that contacted with sea.  
"Where are we?" asked Leo.  
"We're in the end of the cave. We're saved!" screamed Sam. All of them are excited.  
Dovvatrion is safe now. He get enough water.  
"Dovvatrion is safe now," said Mikaela.  
They're keep swimming until they're arrive at one beach. All the lost tourists, Madrissa's crew, the rest of Autobots and humans are waiting for them.  
"See? They're getting themselves away at last," said Sam.

"ZAEN!!" screamed Captain Nadera.  
"DADDY!" screamed Zaen, she is running toward her father. They're hugging each other.  
"I'm so missed you, Zaen,"  
"Me too, Daddy,"

"We need to get out from this island as soon as possible!" said all the lost tourists.  
"We can't take of this anymore! We need to get out from here!" said all Madrissa's crew.

"Wait! We have one more thing to know. Even we're escpaed from this island and their colonisial way, but we're still cannot get out from here," said Optimus Prime.  
"So, what are we want to do now?" asked Sam.  
"First, we need to unlock the 'time-shield' which it located in the center of this island. Second, we need to stop Professor Annahita before she sell those animals around the Earth,"  
"Okay, but are we sure that we want to do this?" asked Irinhide.  
"We have three groups here. Group one consists of the lost tourists and Madrissa's crew. You need to stop Professor Annahita and attack that robot-force respectively. Group two consists of the Autobots, check out of this island if there is still any monsters left here. Group three consists of the humans. You need to attack Axoderon and unlock the 'time-shield',"  
"Okay, we're understand. And we're proud to cooperate with you, Optimus," said Captain Madrissa.  
"Thanks, Madrissa," said Optimus Prime. "We can start our mission from the dawn,"


	4. Final Mission

At the next day, all the robot forces are working harder to take all goods into the spaceship.  
"Hurry up! Hurry up! We need to to go faster! If that tourists are still here, we're still use them for this purpose, you know?" screamed Professor Annahita, from the speaker.

Meanwhile, Captain Madrissa and Captain Nadera are arrive there, they're ready with their crew and tourists and they're attacking that robot forces. While the tourists and crews are attacking against the robot forces, both of the captains are calling Mikaela, Leo, Simmons, Wheelie, Zaen, Rauzi, Micci and Kadda into that ship quietly. Sam is following them but....  
"Sam," said Optimus Prime. "You need to follow me,"  
"But why, Optimus?" asked Sam.  
"I need your help. We need to stop Professor Annahita from the main tower,"  
"I let you go if you will, Sam," said Mikaela.  
"Really? I'm just want to fight against the evil forces," said Sam.  
Mikaela is gives him one kiss before Sam is following Optimus Prime, he transforming into vehicle mode and take him away.  
"Hey, what are you waiting for? We need to get hurry!" Rauzi is pulling her hand and drag her up into that ship.

Professor Annahita ahocked when she see at the monitor, she see all of her forces are lose for the tourists and crews. That makes her mad.  
"WHAT?? This time, I want to show you your own Judgement Day so you can feel what the real hell it is!!"  
She pressing one button that makes.....

* * *

At one corner in the hill, the cages of the animals that they kept for a long time are released and they're escaped away and starts destroying against anything. Mudflap and Skids are noticed of this, running toward Ironhide to tell more. Then, all the Autobots are rushing there and they're start fighting against those monsters. Those smart twins are rushing forward.  
"Be careful, twins. That organic is too dangerous," said Ironhide.  
Mudflap and Skids are transforming into the vehicle mode, then they're rolling around one mammoth- tiger, makes it dizzled. Then, Bumblebee shooting it to make it fainted.  
"And everything are done," said Mudflap.  
"It is quiet. Get back to the cage," said Skids.  
But that monster is awake suddenly thus starts attacking them. They're cannot do anything.  
Then, Ratchet gets his saw while Ironhide gets his double missile, attacking that monster and that makes that monster runnng away.  
"Hey, that's mean that monster is afraid of sharp items?" asked Mudflap.  
"That's why we don't need to harm it, doesn't it?" asked Skids.  
After that, there is one another monster arrive, alligator-zebra. Sideswipe is shooting it while Arcee is starts hitting it. But they're failed. Bumblebee and the twins are moving for ward and attacking that monsters one by one but Bumblebee had been kicked off first before the twins starts blocking its attack and they're keep punching that monster.  
"Okay, twins! Get that monster down!" screamed all of them.

* * *

At the same time, Optimus Prime and Sam are climbing up to the hill to the main tower of the island.  
"We need to climb up to the top to get Professor Annahita," said Optimus Prime.  
Sam looks tired thus he stops climbing. "I can't take this, Optimus. This is my first time I climbing up to the hill,"  
Then, he looking up to the top and he see that they have a very far away from there to the top of the hill.  
"Optimus, do something! I'm dying!!!"  
Optimus Prime is transforming into the vehicle mode and..."Get hurry if you want there quickly!"  
Sam is moving into that truck and the engine is start thus he rolling out along the hill-path.  
"Sit down properly, Sam. It will be a terrible move,"  
That truck is keep rolling out along the path until they're arrive at the top of the hill, Sam is moving out from that truck, while that truck is transforming into the robot mode.  
"Okay, Optimus. Now, we need to get down to that main tower to get her," said Sam.  
"I think you need to get down first, Sam," said Optimus Prime.

* * *

Back to the Autobots.  
Mudflap and Skids are still fighting with the alligator-zebra while the others are shooting that animal to stop them. but they're failed as that animal is still agressive. That twins are thrown out from the scene.  
"We need to do something for this," said Sideswipe.  
"But how?" asked Mudflap.  
"Maybe we need to knock it altogether," said Skids.  
"Hey, I've never thought of that!"  
They're transforming into the vehicle mode and starts knocking down that monster thus it falling down to the ground. Those twins are keep hitting that animal and transforming into the robot mode and starts beating it.  
"Stop! Stop!" said Ironhide.  
"Hey, are we need to stop?" asked Mudflap.  
"That's okay, at least, it is dead," said Skids.  
They're stop hitting that monster and moving toward the others.  
"So, what are we want to do next?" asked Arcee.  
"Are the monsters here are dying here? Any left?" asked Ironhide.  
"Maybe not," said Bumblebee.  
Then, Sideswipe is seeing something.  
"Get that monsters!!"  
All the Autobots are running there and finally they're beating one monster there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Annahita is very mad as all of her monsters are dead in Autobot's hands. She is very mad now.  
"Professor, the tourists are rushing here!!" screamed the robot forces. But the tourists are finally catching them down.  
The professor and Doctor Dyclipline are looking over there.  
"I'll hit you down while you'll die in my hands!" The doctor is holding a 'bird-stand' but he cannot control himself thus he falling down to the floor, fainted.  
"You're such a hopeless person!!" scolded Professor Annahita.  
"How dare you treated us like an ant!" scolded the tourists. "I want you to pay everything to us as we've paid our hard work for your own importance!"  
Professor Annahita is sitting on her chair. "You cannot catch me ever,"  
All the tourists are trying to catch her but that chair is moving up like a lift thus they're failed to catch her.  
"Listen here, yourists! You're such an ungrateful human! I'll take all of you to the hell!!"  
The chair is moving her into the top of that tower. She is looking over the computer around her.  
"Now..." She is pressing one button. "Move out, Axoderon. It is your lunch time!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top of the spaceship...  
Captain Madrissa and Captain Nadera are looking after something. There is something floating up like a bubble on the surface.  
"What's that?" asked Captain Nadera.  
Then, there is an Axoderon moving out from the surface thus it trying to find its meal.  
"That's an Axoderon!!! Be careful, pals!!" screamed Captain Madrissa, pulling her brother's hand out from the scene. Meanwhile, Mikaela, Leo, Simmons, Zaen, Rauzi, Wheelie, Micci and Kadda which they're arrive here are running from the place after Captain Madrissa giving them a hand signal to them. There is one big wave that makes them scared and run for safety.  
"What the big wave!!!" screamed Micci.  
All of them are hiding themselves behind the wall beside the ship, unfortunately Mikaela and Leo are been taken away by that wave. Rauzi and Simmons are trying to hold their hands but they're taken away by the wave. They're floating on the surface on the sea and they're see Axoderon is opening its mouth, and trying to eat them as its lunch-meal.  
"We're doomed!!" screamed Leo.  
Suddenly, there is something taken them away from that monster, it is Dovvatrion. That dolphin-bot is taking Mikaela and Leo away from that monster to the ship.  
"Thanks, Dovvatrion," said Mikaela.  
_"I'm ready for this mission, pal. This time, I'll help you to finish Axoderon,"_ That words makes Mikaela confused.  
At the top of the spaceship, Rauzi and Simmons are waiting for them,  
"What are you doing there, kids? You need to get up now!" screamed Simmons.  
"Get up here or you'll be eaten!" screamed Rauzi.  
Then, someone says... _"Hold me tightly!"  
_Mikaela and Leo are holding Dovvatrion tightly as it is diving down to the sea for a mile befor it jumping up to the surface...up away to the spaceship. Then, that dolphin-bot is beached on that ship with Mikaela and Leo.  
"Dovvatrion!" All of them are shocked.  
"Put him into the sea!" said Zaen.  
_"Follow me into the control room,"_ Then, that dolphin-bot is transforming into the robot mode.  
"Hey, am I deaf? I'm hearing someone is talking?" asked Simmons.  
I heard someone is talking, but not among us," said Kadda.  
"I think Dovvatrion can speak," said Leo. All of them are shocked.  
"Dovvatrion is a Transformers and it can talk like other Autobot too," said him again.  
"You mean, the mystery Transformers that we want to find is...Dovvatrion?" asked Simmons.  
"Yeah, and we need to follow him, maybe he can help us," said Mikaela.  
"Hurry up! Hurry up! I'll help you to find a way to beat it!" said Dovvatrion.  
"Really?" asked Leo.

* * *

Back to Optimus Prime and Sam...  
They're arrive at the top of the hill and they''re climbing down of that main tower to get after Professor Annahita.  
"We need to get that human..before she getting herself away," said Optimus Prime.  
Sam is carefully climbing down from that tower unfortunately he is falling down as it is slippery, luckily he is hanging on one window.  
"Optimus, help me!" screamed Sam.  
"I'm coming, Sam! Hold on!"  
Optimus Prime is laying down his finger to Sam to hold on but...they're slipping together thus they're falling down together. They're screaming in fears.

Meanwhile....  
Professor Annahita is looking over the monitor. She see Axoderon is finding something, diving down into the sea.  
"It seems Axoderon had found it own delicious meal. That useless metals and the humans are exactly in the hell now. Hahahaha..."  
She doesn't noticing something that something will hitting her. Until....  
BAM!! Sam's head is hitting hers thus she fainted on the scene. Sam is faling down above her while Optimus Prime is falling beside them.  
"Sam, are you allright?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I'm okay. But that's hurts," said Sam.  
"Before Professor Annahita awake, we need to unlock the 'time-shield. It could be somewhere around here,"  
"Allright, Optimus,"

* * *

Back to the ship...  
"What? Me? Why me?" asked Leo.  
_"Because you're the the most intelligent person that I know after Sam,"_ said Dovvatrion.  
"But why are you not calling him at all?"  
"Are you idiot? Sam is with Optimus now to get Professor Annahita," said Mikaela.  
"Allright..allright...I'l handle it but...it's too difficult to me!" said Leo.  
_"Okay, Leo. If this is too hard for you, I'll teach you how are you need to handle this machine. First, start its engine..."_ said Dovvatrion.

Meanwhile, Axoderon is arrive up to the surface and attacking that ship. All of them are shocked thus they're falling down, including Leo. he is trying to wake up and grab one brake but...  
"I cannot do it..I can't.." said Leo.  
_"Press the blue button, then you need to pull up that brake slowly..."_ said Dovvatrion.  
Leo is just following him and....all of them are see that ship is moving up to the sky.  
"it's working!" said Mikaela.  
_"And then...you need to press the red button to activate the injection,"_ said Dovvatrion.  
"Allright!" said Leo.  
"After that, you need to push that brake once again to shoot that injection to Axoderon,"

Meanwhile, Sam and Optimus Prime are trying to find the lock of the 'time-shield' and....  
"Optimus, I found where is the key of the 'time-shield'. We need to press this button and..." Sam is pressing one button and they're see something wrong in the monitor. The alarm is beeping thus it indicated that the lock of 'time-shield' is deactivated.  
"Well done, Sam," said Optimus Prime. "We need to call the goverment to tell them about this,"  
"Allright..."

Back to the ship....  
_"Okay, Leo. If you heard of Axoderon is start to attack us, press fire button!"_ said Dovvatrion.  
Then, Axoderon is appeared on the surface, attacking them.  
"It's coming!!" screamed all of them.  
_"FIRE!!"_ screamed Dovvatrion.  
Leo is pulling that brake thus there are two bullets are moving out and shooting Axoderon, it makes some fogs appeared.  
"Yeah! We did it, Leo! We save the world!!" screamed all of them.  
"Really? I'm saved the world?" asked Leo.  
_"Actually, thanks to Optimus Prime and Sam, they're unlocking the key of 'time-shield' so they can shoot Axoderon down. More than that, they're contacting the United States Navy Force and Marine Force to take us away from this island,"_ said Dovvatrion.  
"So, what are we want to do now?" asked Simmons.  
_"Just wait and see..."_

* * *

Back to Optimus Prime and Sam.....  
"Optimus, what does this button mean?" asked Sam.  
"It could be a lift for taking us down from here," said Optimus Prime.  
While Sam is checking after those buttons there, Professor Annahita is awake thus she catching Sam from behind and trying to kill him, He is struggling to get away but he failed.  
"You useless human! I knew that it is your own work! I'll kill you so you can't stop me again!!" screamed that professor.  
"Optimus, help me!!" screamed Sam.  
Optimus Prime is rushing there and accidentally pressing one button thus Sam and Professor Annahita and himself are moving down from that floor.  
"You useless human and dead metals! How dare you ruined my plan again!!" screamed Professor Annahita.  
"Who is dead metal here?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"You!"

* * *

Back to the ship....  
"I think Axoderon is not a Transformers that we see before, right?" asked Simmons."  
"Yeah, if it is a Transformers, Dovvatrion could tell us about this," said Mikaela.  
"But why does something will arrive before us?" asked Zaen.  
Suddenly, there is something hitting that ship and that ship is moving down to the sea.  
"What happen?" asked Leo.  
_"That injection is not working to Axoderon!"_ said Dovvatrion.  
That monster is keep destroying that island and that ship. All of them are looking scared, holding one another.

At the same time, Optimus Prime, Sam and Professor Annahita are falling down from the main tower thus they're falling down on that ship. Optimus Prime is hanging one rod there to prevent him from falling down to the sea. Sam is knocked down on that mirror of the ship so all of them are seeing him from the bottom.  
"Sam!!"  
Professor Annahita is falling on that ship too, she is trying to grab Sam's leg and trying to pull herself up to the top.  
"I know that something will happen to you...thus I need your help this time,"  
"You want to trick me again? I'll never let you for that!" said Sam.  
Meanwhile, Mikaela is walking out from the ship to get after Sam. She shocked when she see Sam and the professor will sliding down.  
"Sam, hold my hand!" screamed Mikaela, laying down her hand to him. Sam is trying to grab her hand but....  
Professor Annahita is moving up suddenly thus she grabbing Mikaela's hand and pulling her down to the sea with herself. They're screaming in fear.  
"MIKAELA!!" screamed Sam, thus he also falling down to get after Mikaela.  
Meanwhile, all the Autobots are trying to hold Optimus Prime up to the ship but when he see Sam and Mikaela are falling down to the sea, he is moving down to the sea to rescue them. All of the Autobots are shocked thus they're see Axoderon is ready to eat all of them.....

* * *

Sam, Mikaela and Professor Annahita are moving down along the esophogus of Axoderon and they're stop at its stomach. They're shocked of that situation.  
"Where are we?" asked Mikaela.  
"I think we're in Axoderon's stomach," said Sam.  
"You say what?" said Professor Annahita. "Listen up, boy. I don't want to tell this. But you need to remember, the pepsine enzyme of Axoderon is 3 times more acidic than the human's pepsine enzyme thus it can ruin all of us one hour from now!!"  
"But..."  
Then, they're heard someone is moving down to the scene and...  
"Optimus, you come here at last. You need to save us!!" screamed Sam and Mikaela. They're moving up into his lap.  
"I know..." said Optimus Prime. "But can we get out from this disgusting organic before the time?"  
"You want to get ruin, robot?" asked Professor Annahita,.  
"I'm a giant robot which made with super strong metal, so nothing that can stop me,"  
Then, there some pepsine enzyme of Axoderon is appeared. Professor Annahita scared thus she is jumping up into that robot's lap and get after Sam and Mikaela.  
"Help me this time, boy and girl! I know I'm very guiltly to you, but you need to help me this time!" pleaded Professor Annahita.  
"This is an unusual punishment to an evil human like you!" said Sam.  
"I know I was wrong. I'm too greedy of money and rich-living thus I quitted from my job and moved into this island and I used my own abilities to this way. I know I was wrong. Please forgive me,"  
"Okay, we'll forgive you..." said Mikaela. The professor is crying on her shoulder.  
"But if you still crying like a baby, we cannot get out from this monster ever," said her again,  
"But I can," said Optimus Prime.  
"But how, Optimus?" asked Sam.  
Then, Optimus Prime is take out his sword thus he slicing one side of the stomach of Axoderon thus.....  
Axoderon is screaming loudly in pain, all humans and Optimus Prime are scared of that loud noise.  
"I don't know what does he feel," said Sam.

* * *

Back to the outside.  
Leo and Simmons are moving out from the ship, following with Wheelie, Zaen and Rauzi.  
"Hey, guys! If you heard this voice, scream aloud to me!" screamed Leo.  
"Are you dumb? They're in that monster's stomach and you want to call them?" asked Simmons.  
"I'm never thinking of that..."

Axoderon is screaming in pain and trying to vomit out anything from him. Then, he vomitting Optimus Prime out from his mouth. The Autobot leader is thrown away on the ship, not forget Sam, Mikaela and Professor Annahita. All of them are running over them.  
"How are you can move out from that monster, kid?" asked Simmons.  
"Actually, Optimus sliced one side of his stomach with his sword," said Sam.  
"But does he injured that monster?" asked Leo.  
They're see that monster is transforming into the robot mode and diving down to the sea.  
"How much Optimus sliced him?" asked Simmons.  
"If I'm not mistaken, twice," said Sam.

"Hurry up ,humans! We need to move into the ship!!" screamed Rauzi. All of them are rushing into the ship and they're starting the engine. All the Autobots are trying to press any button to start its engine but they're failed as...  
"We need 10 Transformers to get this ship moving," said Simmons.  
"We have only 9. And we need one more," said Optimus Prime.  
Then, all the Autobots are pressing the buttons provided.

Bumblebee pressing the first button.  
Sideswipe pressing the second button.  
Arcee pressing the third button.  
Wheelie pressing the fourth button.  
Mudflap pressing the fifth button.  
Skids pressing the sixth button.  
Ratchet pressing the seventh button.  
Ironhide pressing the eighth button.

"Wait! I can help you," said Dovvatrion, then he pressing the ninth button.  
"Thanks, Dovvatrion," said Optimus Prime, then he pressing the tenth button.  
Then, that ship is start moving up and lefting the place. That island is ruined thus all of them are safely get out from there.  
"Are you allright?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"We're allright," said Sam. "But are you sure that the marine army will come here and rescue us?"  
"Of course they are,"

Then, Zaen and Rauzi are rushing there as they are seeing something.  
"We saw the ship!" screamed them. Sam, Leo and Mikaela are rushing up on the ship and they're see....  
2 marine ship and one white ship.  
"Hey, that our ship, brother!!" screamed Zaen to Rauzi.  
"Mikaela, Leo, look at that ship. That's the ship that I mentioned before, you remember?" asked Sam.  
Mikaela iand Leo are just standing there. Sam is trying to wake them up....but he failed....

* * *

Since then, all the humans and Autobots there are taken up to the marine ship. Professor Annahita, Doctor Dyclipline are arrested by the armies with those robot forces.  
The Autobots are talking something with Dovvatrion in their language.  
_"You say that you came here to find your friend before us?"_ asked Optimus Prime.  
_"Yeah, I want to find my friend named Axoderon. That time, I was very panic until I decided to transform myself into the dolphin,"_ said Dovvatrion.  
_"So, you become as a dolphin, not else?"_ asked Mudflap.  
_"Of course he is!"_ said Skids.  
_"Then, I saw something sank in the sea, I thought it was Axoderon, I tried to catch him but I failed as something had caught him away and disappeared. I was very dissappointed. Until then...I found one map that I got from one human that we see just now__ and with his help, I can find my friend... Thanks to him,"_ said Dovvatrion.  
_"So, what about your friend that you want to find for?"_ asked Ironhide.  
_"He is gone....but don't worry, at least he know what does he need to do. As long this island not be disturbed, he cannot disturb us,"_  
Then, Sam and his friends are walknig toward them.  
"Sam, Zaen, thanks for tried to save me. And you too....the resters," said Dovvatrion.  
"That's okay, Dovvatrion," said Sam. "But I'm sorry for hearing that,"  
"For what?" asked Ratchet.  
"Dovvatrion is failed to find his friend,"  
All of them are mutes for a while.  
"Okay, it's my time to go, see you next time," Then, Dovvatrion is transforming into the dolphin mode and diving into the sea and lefting the scene. All humans and Autobots are waving him for goodbye.  
"Finally, we know who is the mystery Transformers that Simmons mentioned," said Sam.  
"But wait the minute! Where are Captain Nadera and Madrissa?" asked Mikaela.  
All of them shocked when they're heard that question.  
"Maybe they're still in that island. We need to turn back to there to find them!" said Optimus Prime.  
"No problem for us!!"  
"Hey, who is talking there?" asked Leo.  
Actually, Captain Nadera and Captain Madrisa in the one motor-boat. They're arrive at the ship.  
"Daddy! Auntie!" screamed Zaen and Rauzi.  
"We're okay. and we're found something," said Captain Madrissa, then they're bringing something thus they're opening it and...it is a chest with some treasure. They're look surprised!

Finally, this is their last moment to say goodbye.  
"It's over now," said Sam. "We're meet and we finally need to leave,"  
All humans are walking into the marine ship but.... Zaen is hugging Sam from behind.  
"Sam ,please don't go!" screamed Zaen. "I don't want you to leave me. I'm very love you,"  
"I'm also don't want to leave you..." said Sam. "Actually, I have someone else,"  
"Sam, we need to go," said Mikaela.  
"Okay, Zaen. I need to go,"

"Hey, friend! Would you want to stay here?" asked Rauzi to Optimus Prime.  
"I can't, Rauzi. I have more thing that I need to solve for," said Optimus Prime.  
"Okay..."  
All of them are get their ship to return to their hometown.

Sam is looking over the blue sea. Mikaela is walking over him.  
"I know that you're still need Zaen, but she need to go with her family," said Mikaela, then she kissing him.  
"As I need to leave Zaen, and you need to leave Rauzi with our work to do," said Sam.  
"Wait the minute! Since when I fall in love with Rauzi?"  
"I'm just predicting," They're kissing each other.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Sam is still sleeping on the desk, his phone is ringing. Sam is grabbing his phone, answering it.  
"Hey, bro! When you want to present your task? They're waiting for you!" screamed Leo, on the phone.  
That makes Sam shocked thus he decides to keep anything on the desk in his bag and taking it ,rushing out from his room to the class.

he is running from one corridor to one corridor and.....he knocked down with someone thus they're falling down.  
"Are you allright? Sorry for hurting you," said Sam.  
"That's okay..."  
They're shocked when they're staring each other.  
"Hey, are you..." Sam shocked.  
"Sam Witwicky?" said that girl.  
"ZAEN??"  
They're keep staring for a minute then...everything become normal and they're lefting the scene.  
Sam is keep walking and he is still remembering of the moment when he was in his adventure to the Pasific region and....  
**Wait the minute! Zaen!! The trip!!**  
He is keep running to the class but....... sorry I can't tell you what happen next to Sam. Think yourself!

The End

Moral Value: Find it yourself!

**A/N: Hey, is that story is nice? I think not....maybe Sam and Mikaela are need to get together again....maybe next time.....**


End file.
